Incubo
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: Maka sufre de extraños sueños que la atormentan, sin embargo no sabe que detrás de ellos, un demonio se oculta en las sombras esperando el momento preciso para atacar y cumplir su deseo: Tener un hijo. SoulxMaka y otras parejitas xD
1. Prologo: Pesadilla

_**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es la obra de arte escrita y dibujada por **__**Atsushi Ohkubo**__**. Tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá capítulos completamente Lemons, es decir, con alto contenido sexual explicito. Menores de edad por favor absténganse de leer o bien, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A quienes el Lemons no les guste, pues queda criterio de cada uno la lectura de este tipo de fic.**_

_**Por eso mismo tendrá Rating "M".**_

Espero puedan dejar reviews. El apoyo y las críticas solo hacen de nosotros mejores escritores. ¡Besos a todos!

**Incubo**

"_**Íncubo**__** (del **__**latín**____**Incubus**__**, **__**in**__**, 'sobre' y **__**cubare**__**, 'yacer') Elemento o espíritu demoníaco de sexo masculino que, según la tradición popular y la demonología, se posa sobre su víctima mientras esta duerme para mantener relaciones sexuales con ella."**_

**PROLOGO**

"**Pesadilla"**

Dirigió sus cristalinos ojos verdes hacia el cielo un poco preocupada mientras una mano gentil se posaba en su hombro.

-Es la tercera vez en esta semana…-murmuro la recién llegada también con su mirada azul vuelta hacia el cielo.

-Si… asusta un poco ¿no?

Tsubaki asintió sin despegar sus ojos del cielo, donde millones de luces brillantes lo surcaban de par en par-mamá dice que son los indicios del cielo, de que el mundo está llegando a su fin-se sonrió-claro, son solo supersticiones.

-Mamá es Católica ferviente, cree que el día del advenimiento ya está llegando, está abocada a orar el rosario todas las noches, ha intentado convencerme, pero creo que si antes no me acerque a Dios no creo que la hipocresía del miedo me haga hacerlo ahora.

-Creo lo mismo-le corroboro su amiga-mamá insiste que los Dioses están exaltados, los astros se han alineado en perfecta comunión con el Dios del caos y el sufrimiento, cree que algo grande se avecina.

-Bueno no se la puede culpar por creer en eso ¿no? Después de todas las muertes que han ocurrido.

-Si eso me sorprende…-agacho la cabeza con tristeza-supiste que cerca de mi casa un hombre mato a toda su familia, mamá no me dejo ver los noticiarios y escuchar los chismes de las señoras.

-Si lo supe…-suspiro-el hombre decía que una voz lo había obligado a hacer esas atrocidades.

-Bueno-murmuro Tsubaki mirando el cielo nuevamente-si ha llegado el fin del mundo y he de morir, lo voy hacer sabiendo que mi corta vida fue buena y fui muy amada.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambas se sonrieron. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, era la mejor amiga que Maka Albarn podía tener. Era una joven de espíritu suave y delicada personalidad, amable con todos y muy tolerante. Tenía siempre una palabra de ánimo y una sonrisa de consuelo en sus labios, Maka no tenía nada de qué quejarse con respecto a ella. El destino las había unido el primer día de clases en Shibusen, un internado mixto donde los primeros dos años pasaban enclaustradas en las habitaciones compartidas, por suerte para ambas les había tocado compartir un cuarto juntas y desde allí se habían hecho muy amigas.

Ahora dos años después, desde los últimos incidentes y debido al aumento progresivo de la delincuencia y homicidios en Death City, habían regresado a sus casas por órdenes directas de sus familias.

El miedo era respirable y casi se podía tocar. Parecía suspendido en el aire como un virus a punto de colapsarlo todo.

-Mamá me trajo-le comunico Tsubaki cerrando la ventana-le da miedo que ande caminando sola por las calles a pesar de que no vivimos tan lejos.

-Mamá habría hecho lo mismo, está muy asustada, hace unas horas hablo con mi padre por teléfono, eso la puso muy intranquila.

-¿Tu padre trabaja con Shinigami-sama? ¿No es el supervisor del profesorado?

-Así es, le tiene un respeto supremo al director, casi lo cree un Dios.

-Mi madre también lo respeta mucho, una vez que le pregunte ¿Por qué? Me respondió que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

-Sí, lo he notado, hay mucho secretismo rondando al director.

-Bueno…-volteo observando el colchón preparado en el suelo donde siempre dormía cuando se iba a quedar en casa de su amiga-será mejor dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

Tsubaki la observo detenidamente. Desde hace unos días notaba a su amiga mas pálida y reservada de lo normal, claro que ella sabía que se debía a los constantes sueños que estaba teniendo-¿Sigues soñando?

-Si-contesto-esos sueños no se detienen, no he podido dejar de pensar en ellos, Tsubaki-escondió su rostro entre las manos. Las ojeras marcadas de sus ojos le daban un aspecto enfermizo y preocupado.

-Son solo sueños Maka.

-Lo sé, por eso mismo pienso que tal vez tengo un problema psicológico. No he querido decirle a mama, no quiero preocuparla.

-No creo que sea eso-le sonrió-tranquila, todo estará bien.

Se recostó tapada con sus sabanas hasta el cuello, cerró los ojos levemente y los volvió a abrir intentando no dormirse, pero luego se rindió. Tsubaki tenía razón, eran solo pesadillas, y las pesadillas no se cumplen.

Despertó agitada, un poco sorprendida y hasta algo molesta consigo misma. Volvía a tener aquella pesadilla. Si su sueño fuera normal, donde no tuviera que sentir vergüenza al despertar se sentiría mucho mejor, sin embargo no era así. Estaba avergonzada de no poder controlarse.

Los sueños comenzaron una noche como cualquier otra, se había sentido de pronto muy cansada he ido a acostar más temprano de lo normal, su madre pensó que tal vez estaba enferma, así que no se lo impidió, paso a verla una hora después y ella dormía tapada hasta el cuello con un sueño tranquilo. Ya de madrugada abrió los ojos en un estado de semi conciencia y se volvió a dormir.

_En su sueño, ella caminaba por un campo dorado de trigo maduro, brillaba rojizo ante la luz del atardecer, sabía que iba tarde a su casa, pero no le importo. De pronto en medio del trigal apareció la sombra de un hombre, no lo pudo distinguir aun estando a unos pasos de él. _

_Sabía que era alto, que tenía el cabello muy largo y se mecía por la briza nocturna, también sabía que tenía el cuerpo formado y estaba desnudo. _

_El sonrojo no se hizo esperar. _

_De pronto se sintió terriblemente asustada al verlo avanzar hacia ella y sentir el golpe contra la tierra dura y recalentada. Las semillas de trigo volaron a su alrededor brillando como pequeñas luciérnagas. Intentó gritar, sacudirse y retorcerse, pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba paralizada en su sitio sin poder mover un solo musculo, siendo salvajemente violada por el desconocido. _

_Esa situación debería haberla aterrado, pero si tenía que ser sincera, lo disfrutaba, sentía placer y cosas que jamás pensó que sentiría en su vida._

El sueño era el mismo siempre, a veces cambiaba de escenario, un bosque siempre verde, un lago de aguas cristalinas iluminadas por la Luna, una casa antigua abandonada, un parque al amanecer y una vez, un cementerio a medianoche, bañado de plata, tan lúgubre que aun ahora le daba terror recordar las escenas de aquel sueño. Daba lo mismo donde fuera, la sombra del hombre era siempre la misma, así que pensaba que se trataba de una misma persona, nada cambiaba, él la sometía lo que parecían horas y luego se despertada agitada mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de ella.

Ella por supuesto era virgen. No conocía los placeres de la carne porque no le interesaban y porque también no tenía novio.

Entonces ¿Por qué soñaba esas cosas?

No se consideraba la típica chica tonta de 15 años que conversaba con sus amigas de sexo como si fueran expertas, de hecho, en su grupo de amistades la única que sabía lo había hecho era Liz y ella tampoco les hablaba de eso.

"_Son muy jóvenes aun para interesarse por el sexo"_ Les decía siempre protegiéndolas de los chicos que al fin y al cabo no eran más que niños jugando a ser hombres.

Trato de controlar aquella sensación palpitante en su entrepierna convenciéndose a sí misma de que aun no estaba preparada para tener sexo y si alguna vez lo tenía, seria con alguien a quien amara. Bueno también tenía que admitir que ese era el sueño de toda chica de su edad y la realidad dictaba mucho de parecerse a ella.

Miro la hora en su reloj de mesa, la pantallita brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad haciéndole saber que eran las 03:00 AM. No se sorprendió esta vez, todas las noches desde que venía soñando aquellas cosas se despertaba a esa hora.

Bajo su cama, en el colchón, Tsubaki parecía dormida, pero solo le bastó un pequeño movimiento para saber que en realidad estaba despierta.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?

-Si-dijo simplemente con congoja-no quiero tenerlos, estoy asustada.

-Ya verás que con los días se detienen, es natural que algunas veces soñemos ese tipo de cosas, está en nuestra naturaleza-le sonrió consolándola-somos adolescentes y las hormonas nos juegan malas pasadas, ya verás como dejaras de soñar y regresaras a la normalidad en poco tiempo.

-Ojala sea así.

-Tranquila Maka…

Tsubaki se sonrió y luego recostando su cabeza en la almohada se durmió casi enseguida, pero Maka no podía dormir, algo le decía que aquellos sueños no eran normales y que su enfermiza fijación en ellos era producto de algo más.

Tal vez estaba enloqueciendo y tenía una de esas enfermedades psiquiátricas de la que su madre, que era Psiquiatra, siempre hablaba. Cerró los ojos conteniendo un gemido de frustración para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

En medio de la noche, él caminaba por las calles vacías y algo húmedas producto del rocío de madrugada, sus pasos avanzaban amortiguados por una cadencia exasperante de alguien que confía plenamente en todo lo que lo rodea. Se detuvo observando la fachada de una casa de dos pisos, un bonito balcón daba a la calle y se iluminaba tenuemente por una lamparilla de vela que se consumía con gran parsimonia.

Se sonrió curvando sus labios en una mueca de lado, algo burlesca y dejaba a la vista un juego de blancos y puntiagudos dientes de tiburón. Para quien lo viera, enfundado en una capa de viaje negra con capucha, diría que era algún delincuente renegado, algún prófugo de la justicia que venía a hacer de Death City su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, su porte elegante con las manos descansando en los bolsillos de la chaqueta que escondía bajo la capa, su físico hechizante, bastante alto, de manos largas y pálidas, refutaba drásticamente la idea de un delincuente.

Aspiro el aire con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones en todo su ancho.

-Ya casi…-murmuró con voz ronroneante, muy poco apropiada para alguien que observa la fachada de una casa a las afuera de la ciudad. Volteo caminando hacia una niebla espesa y blanquecina que se levantaba durante la madrugada, se perdió en la noche mientras tarareaba una melodía desconocida y una sonrisa sincera surcaba sus finos labios.


	2. El Comienzo

_**DISCLAIMER:**____**Soul**____**Eater**____**no**____**me**____**pertenece.**____**Es**____**la**____**obra**____**de**____**arte**____**escrita**____**y**____**dibujada**____**por**____**Atsushi**____**Ohkubo**__**.**____**Tampoco**____**sus**____**personajes**____**me**____**pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá capítulos completamente Lemons, es decir, con alto contenido sexual explicito. Menores de edad por favor absténganse de leer o bien, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A quienes el Lemons no les guste, pues queda criterio de cada uno la lectura de este tipo de fic.**_

_**Por eso mismo tendrá Rating "M".**_

Espero puedan dejar reviews. El apoyo y las críticas solo hacen de nosotros mejores escritores. ¡Besos a todos!

_**CAPITULO I**_

"_**El comienzo"**_

Un ligero movimiento de la cama la despertó, miro el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las 3 AM, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Se sorprendió un poco, hacia días que no despertaba de madrugada. Junto con la fuga de sus extraños sueños y la aparente tranquilidad de su vida cotidiana, había pensado que por fin su vida volvía a la normalidad, por lo que se sintió algo decepcionada.

Intentó escuchar algún sonido extraño, aun recordaba el motivo por el que había despertado. En un momento pensó que se trataría de su gata Blair, pero eso era imposible. Solo unas noches atrás la habían llevado de urgencia al veterinario debido a un acatarramiento gatuno, así que la presencia de su gata en la habitación era improbable. Barajó la posibilidad de un pequeño temblor así que decidió volver a dormir. Un sonoro ronquido la hiso reír. Como nunca, su padre estaba profundamente dormido, el pobre hombre sufría de insomnio y casi siempre tenía que tomar pastillas para corregir sus desordenes del sueño, claro todo cortesía de su esposa Kami Albarn, la Psiquiatra de la familia.

Volteo hacia un lado y se cubrió bien con las sabanas mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, aquel extraño movimiento de la cama le alerto nuevamente.

Aquello no podía ser normal.

Un poco asustada enfoco la vista en su oscura habitación, pero allí no había nada extraño, salvo tal vez que todo se veía demasiado oscuro, como si la noche en pleno se hubiese colado en su cuarto y apagado las estrellas del firmamento, cerró los ojos nuevamente haciendo una nota mental:

_**No**____**volver**____**a**____**tomar**____**chocolate**____**caliente**____**antes**____**de**____**ir**____**a**____**dormir,**____**mantenía**____**demasiado**____**despierta**____**su**____**imaginación**_.

Suspiro controlando los latidos de su corazón, entonces el colchón se hundió notablemente ante el peso de algo o alguien. Tragó saliva que le supo amarga, eso no podía ser más que producto de una imaginación activa y un poco enfermiza ya que no había nadie allí a excepción de ella misma. Aunque luego tuvo que desechar esa idea cuando percibió que las sabanas se deslizaban fuera de la cama como si alguien tirara de ellas.

Se quedo inmóvil y aterrorizada, sobre todo cuando pudo sentir perfectamente una mano invisible acariciar una de sus piernas recorriendo un camino improvisado que llevaba hasta su vientre, sus senos y luego el cuello. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal alojándose en alguna parte de su cuerpo que en ese momento no pudo reconocer, gimoteo aterrada sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto todo aquello cesó. Se incorporo en la cama mirando confundida hacia todos lados. Su habitación seguía igual que siempre, podía apreciar la silueta de un mueble grande al fondo, un escritorio apegado a la ventana y una silla mecedora que en medio de la extraña y profunda oscuridad se mecía como si alguien estuviera sentado en ella. En medio de su examen descubrió las sabanas a los pies de su cama, reuniendo un poco de valor se levantó y con rapidez las tomo y se cubrió con ellas hasta el cuello. Miró nuevamente el reloj, eran las 3:15 AM, cerró los ojos con miedo y se durmió.

-Y dices… ¿Qué?

-Te lo juro Tsubaki, se movió sola, la maldita sabana se movió sola y luego algo me toco, pero no había nadie allí ¿comprendes? No había nadie-le dijo con desesperación mientras agitaba sus manos frente al rostro de su amiga en un intento de hacer énfasis en la historia que le estaba contando.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible-respondió con voz conciliadora-¿no será que te removiste mientras dormías y al despertar pensaste que te habían quitado las sabanas?

-Estaba despierta Tsubaki… no me removí, esa cosa me las quito.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, pero te juro que había algo allí, algo invisible.

-Tal vez solo soñabas.

-No, no…-murmuro observándola. Sus ojos demostraban tal determinación que Tsubaki no pudo más que creerle. Su amiga Maka no era de las personas que inventaban cosas extrañas para llamar la atención.

-Te creo-le dijo-tienes que estar serena por las noches y ver si sucede algo más, si se repite pues tendremos que hablar con alguien.

-Y ¿con quién? Nadie aparte de ti va a creerme.

-Te sorprendería saber cuántas personas podrían creerte si dijeras lo que te pasa-la tomo de las manos-prométeme que si pasa algo me lo contaras y luego le diremos a alguien, a tus padres o a quien sea.

-Lo prometo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Hacia un buen rato que estaban medio ocultas en la azotea, sabían que en horario del almuerzo nadie iba allí, por lo tanto era el lugar idóneo para conversar cosas que no se quisiera que los demás supieran. Tsubaki era una buena amiga, escuchaba con paciencia y luego tenía buenos consejos para dar, además tenían cierta conexión que les servía mucho a la hora de reconocer cuando una mentía a la otra y ahora, los ojos de Maka Albarn le gritaban que todo lo que le estaba contando era verdad o bien, la verdad de la que ella estaba convencida.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-le dijo la morena Tsubaki, con sus ojos azules clavados en los verdes de Maka y su cabello negro ondeando al viento.

-Lo sé Tsubaki. Tú nunca me abandonaras ¿no? Aunque este mal de la cabeza.

Tsubaki suspiro, sabía que solo la desesperación de su amiga podría haberla obligado a decir su oculto pensamiento, aquella posibilidad que la aterraba.

-No estás loca Maka…-le sonrió con ternura-todos tenemos un poco de locura en nuestra alma, solo que algunos se les nota más.

Ambas rieron recordando a uno de sus compañeros de clase. Un granuja que siempre chillaba a todo quien quisiera escucharlo lo magnifico y brillante que era su presencia.

-Y ¿Qué tal todo con Black?-le pregunto Maka como quien no quiere la cosa. Black Star, era el típico adolescente rebelde que saltaba clases y no ponía atención a nadie a menos que fuera para hacerles recordar que él era demasiado "Big" en sus propias palabras, para pasar desapercibido.

La mayoría de los estudiantes le rehuían pues pensaban que era un delincuente juvenil, con su cabello celeste despeinado y un tatuaje de estrella en el hombro. Los únicos amigos de Maka eran pocos, estaba Tsubaki, luego Death The Kid el hijo del director de Shibusen, un chico extraño con un desorden obsesivo compulsivo, las primas de este, Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, Liz y Patty para los amigos, la primera amante de las compras y la segunda amante de todo lo que llevara de por medio una jirafa y finalmente el mismo Black Star.

Tsubaki se sonrojo un poco, carraspeando con suavidad antes de contestarle: Pues todo bien, aunque parece que no le gusto, él no me ve de esa forma.

-Lo siento Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes, ya encontrare a alguien por ahí.

El día se digno a pasar rápido dejando atrás esa monotonía que a Maka tanto molestaba. Shibusen era un lugar hermoso, una academia para gente de alcurnia, la mitad de los habitantes de Death City sabían que era un instituto como cualquier otro con las demandas de matricula tan altas que sus hijos no podían entrar en él. Las grandes familias de antiguos linajes enviaban a sus descendientes a estudiar allí. Maka por supuesto había conseguido media beca porque sus padres no podían acceder a pagar la colegiatura completa, Liz y Patty habían heredado una pequeña fortuna de sus padres muertos hacía varios años. Aunque Death The Kid insistía en ser el benefactor de las hermanas debido a una especie de cariño de hermanos.

Eran un grupo diverso y bien constituido. De esa clase de amigos que son inseparables y que viven momentos de alegría y tristeza juntos, compartiendo cada momento con el mismo fervor tan propio de los primeros días de su amistad.

La casa estaba en penumbras aquella noche. No quería dormir, pero el corte de luz había hecho que estuviera más activa de lo normal, tenía un grueso libro aun aferrado entre sus manos, lo había estado leyendo hasta que la luz se fue.

Como era verano las noches en Death City eran muy cálidas, y dormir con su viejo pijama seria un verdadero suicidio si lo que quería era despertar a la mañana siguiente y no deshidratarse durante la noche, así que opto por dormir con una polera blanca de tiras que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y un pequeño short estampado con mullidos corderitos blancos. Miro la hora, eran las 2:05 AM. Dejo el libro sobre la mesita de noche junto al reloj y se recostó cubierta solo con la sabana, como todas las noches desde que la ola de calor se había presentado.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire frio la despertó. Para su desgracia, las 3 AM estaban marcadas en el reloj que brillaba tenuemente en medio de la oscuridad. Notó que las sabanas estaban al pie de su cama, las miró un poco confundida solo para estremecerse cuando sintió el colchón hundiéndose y quedar paralizada de miedo, lo extraño era que aunque quisiera, no podía moverse.

Aquella mano invisible se hacía presente nuevamente, esta vez le acariciaba la mejilla y bajaba con lentitud hacia su cuello. Se detuvo luego sobre el plano estomago mientras su polera de tirantes se deslizaba por la piel dejando al descubierto sus senos. Intento moverse solo para darse cuenta de que no podía, estaba pegada a la cama con los músculos inmovilizados por una fuerza extraña que la hacía marearse.

Se sobresalto de sobremanera al sentir el suave toque de aquella mano sobre sus senos, tocándolos con delicadeza y cuando por fin la sensación de ser acariciada la abandono, pensó que todo había pasado y esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera se había ido, sin embargo la mano invisible seguía ahí, haciéndose notar mientras exploraba el vientre de Maka.

Estaba aterrada sintiendo como la mano invisible, ahora dejando de estar sola, se posaba en el borde del pequeño short, se sintió mover levemente, elevándose por sobre el colchón mientras aquellas manos invisibles y desconocidas le quitaban la ropa.

Desde un comienzo había percibido el tacto de esas manos levemente frías, pero ahora estaban cálidas y rosando adrede la piel de las piernas mientras le quitaba el short. Cuando notó que las manos se posicionaban nuevamente en el borde de su pantaleta, supo que esa cosa la quería ver desnuda, no se sorprendió cuando comenzó a deslizar su ropa interior tal y como lo hizo con el short, porque el miedo ocupaba todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

Un grito ahogado salió por su garganta, sonaba extraño y débil, como un gemido lastimero, muy patético para alguien que quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas debido al terror que estaba experimentando. Se hallaba semidesnuda a merced de algo desconocido e invisible que le abría las piernas con agonizante lentitud. Jamás nadie la había tocado antes, aquel lugar, era un mundo inexplorado a todos incluso para ella misma, que nunca antes se había dado placer a sí misma, tanto por inexperiencia como por vergüenza, aun así, sabía que eso que estaba experimentando era una masturbación.

Entonces recupero la movilidad, se sentó en la cama temblando.

Dios. Alguien tenía que saber que le estaba pasando, tal vez su viva imaginación se había trasformado en una enfermedad mental preocupante que convertía al enfermo en un monstruo pervertido. Se coloco su ropa y volvió a taparse con las sabanas. Recordó la sensación de ser tocada de esa manera y llevó una de sus manos hacia el pubis, la retiro de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ya era suficiente que su mente estuviera fallando como para que ella también le siguiera el juego.

Tsubaki no sonreía, escuchaba con atención todo lo que su mejor amiga le contaba. Su rostro adornado siempre con una sonrisa se encontraba ahora crispado por una mueca de espanto. Si, ciertamente cualquiera que la escuchara hablar así pensaría que se volvió loca, que esa "enfermedad" que Maka pensaba podía tener, era una posibilidad real si no es que ya era un hecho consolidado. Pero Tsubaki la conocía, sabía todo de ella, su más grande miedo, su mayor debilidad, lo que odiaba y lo que amaba, conocía sus mañas y algunas torpezas que ella siempre trataba de ocultar. Tsubaki conocía todos sus secretos y así mismo, sabía que Maka no tenía ninguna enfermedad mental extraña que la incitara a la perversión. Entonces ¿Qué estaba Pasando? Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando muchas veces en el pasado le intento enseñar los principios de la religión que profesaba.

"_**De los muchos seres de la oscuridad, los demonios son los más complejos y extraños. Los hay desde los pequeños Haborym hasta los príncipes más antiguos del infierno. Existen pocas razas de demonios que pueden causar daño físico a los humanos. El primero Tsubaki, es el Soldado: una bestia sin alma cuya única ambición es matar; luego la Corte: los demonios que conforman el circulo real, los que rodean al señor de las Tinieblas y finalmente el mismo Emperador. Pero ninguno de ellos, a salvo de su emperador, tiene la capacidad de generar un cuerpo físico y es ahí donde aparece una bestia que es sin duda el demonio más extraño y también el más peligroso: el Incubo, cuya misión es deslizarse a nuestro mundo en busca de jóvenes como tú.**_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Pues porque su única ambición es tener un hijo."**_

Siempre pensó en aquellos relatos y cuentos como una forma para protegerla del mundo, una forma de detener su propia curiosidad ante temas que según ella eran de adultos. Su madre siempre abnegada la había estado instruyendo para seguir sus pasos, para un día reconocer cosas como estas. Aun así, se preguntaba si seria aquello lo que estaba pensando, aunque un poco descabellado no perdía nada con intentar darle una respuesta a algo que sabia la ciencia tampoco podría.

-La biblioteca de la escuela tiene una sección de Teología-dijo más para sí misma. Maka la escuchaba con atención-vamos Maka, necesito corroborar algo antes de decirte lo que pienso.

La sección de Teologia no era más que un gran estante de madera lisa. Casi nadie la utilizaba por lo que había un olor a antigüedad pegado a todos los libros y hasta a las mesas rusticas claveteadas al suelo de piedra. Maka no era una persona exigente en cuanto a libros, amaba la lectura y la biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero nunca había estado allí.

-Aquí está-le anuncio Tsubaki con el rostro contraído por la concentración mientras ojeaba el libro más rápido de lo que nunca la había visto. Ella no era muy asidua a leer, bueno nada más allá que las historietas románticas que le confiscaba a su propia madre-_**Incubo**_…-murmuro el titulo con asco.

"_**… (Del latín Incubus, in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer') Elemento o espíritu demoníaco de sexo masculino que, según la tradición popular y la demonología, se posa sobre su víctima mientras esta duerme para mantener relaciones sexuales con ella.**_

_**De entre los muchos demonios que atacan sexualmente a los hombres y mujeres, tal vez los más fascinantes sean los íncubos y los súcubos, unas terribles criaturas que pululan por el mundo. Reconocidos desde el Medioevo, la literatura general los describe como seres principalmente nocturnos que pueden envenenar la mente, extraer la energía sexual y espiritual, poseer tanto física como espiritualmente, volver a la victima loco de terror y placer; y en algunos casos, incluso acabar con la vida de la victima para mandar su alma al infierno, sin contemplaciones ni ordalías. **_

-¿Es eso cierto?-le pregunto Maka con preocupación a su amiga- ¿Crees que eso es lo que me está molestando?

-Creo que si, pero no estoy muy segura-la miro fijamente-todo lo que me has relatado, incluso las sensaciones de frio y la oscuridad sobrenatural de tu cuarto, todo eso me recuerda a las historia que mi madre me contaba cuando entré a la pubertad y comenzaron a interesarme los chicos, siempre vi esas historias como un intento de ella de alejarme o educarme, no lo sé,

-Sigue-le pidió.

**"_Descripción:_**__

_**Se trata de un ****demonio que toma la forma masculina****. La apariencia del íncubo no es necesariamente atractiva, ya que no busca la seducción sino despertar en su víctima los instintos sexuales más bajos y primordiales. Dependiendo el país, el íncubo se representa unas veces como un enano barrigudo, otras como un señor alto, delgado y peludo, otras como un joven apuesto y bien vestido. En todos los casos, siempre está dotado de un miembro descomunal."**_

**-No has visto algo así ¿no?-le pregunto con seriedad.**

**-No, no he visto nada así****.**

**Tsubaki bajo la cabeza hacia el libro y siguió leyendo.**

**"_Modus operandi:_**__

_**El íncubo se cuela en la mente femenina y siembra la lujuria, provocándole sueños húmedos para pervertirla antes de atacar. Tras varias noches de precalentamiento, el íncubo se materializa y copula con la mujer en unos coitos muy salvajes y placenteros, a veces entrecortados por momentos de lucidez que deriva en auténtico horror. A la mañana siguiente, la interfecta no recuerda casi nada, sólo que ha tenido un sueño húmedo brutal y extraño. Además, la víctima siente debilidad y abatimiento, ya que el íncubo ha empezado a extraer su energía sexual y espiritual a través del coito. "**_

**-Se parece-dijo Maka asustada-a lo que esta pasándome, eso quiere decir, que esa cosa va a… va a…**

**-No te preocupes Maka, aun no estamos seguras ****de que sea algo así, hay que descartar todo lo que se pueda.**

**"**_**Consecuencias**_**_:_**__

_**En caso de que la víctima quede embarazada, puede dar a luz a bebés muertos o a criaturas deformes, pero también a abortos con apariencia medio humana-medio animal. Los niños nacidos vivos suelen ser perversos y con especial inclinación por el mal. Los relatos eclesiásticos de la Edad Media de San Juan de Nurenberg, explican que el ****Anticristo**** podría ser engendrado por un demonio lúbrico que engendre su semilla en alguna muchacha virgen. También existen teorías herejes de la Edad Media que sostienen que del embarazo de un Incubo pueden nacer niños con increíbles habilidades mágicas: no en vano, hay expertos como el Monge Agustino Icabu Bradern, nacido en Londres el año 1435, que ****el hechizero Merlín**** era hijo de un íncubo y una prostituta."**_

-¿Puede pasar eso?-la miro consternada-¿Pueden embarazar?

-Se supone que son seres espirituales, ósea, que su cuerpo es etéreo, pero según los relatos los Íncubos tienen un cuerpo como tal-miro fijamente a su amiga expresando con sus ojos azules algo de temor-entonces podría ser verdad. Bueno…ahí termina, no dice nada más.

-No es muy oficial ¿no?

-No, claro que no… fue escrito por Isaac Bern, el año 1945, para encontrar algún texto más antiguo tendríamos que remontarnos a los años 1400 a 1500 o tal vez menos-miro entre los estantes-como esos manuscritos que están ahí-anuncio apuntando a una repisa con ventanillas.

-No creo que se enojen-abrió la portezuela y retiro dos libros de aspecto frágil-"Análisis del Hombre Nuevo" esto data del 1556, en pleno Renacimiento.

-Estos manuscritos deberían estar en un museo ¿qué hacen aquí?-le pregunto Maka curiosa.

-No lo sé… pero este libro-dijo mostrándole un pequeño libro encuadernado en cuero negro-nos sirve.

-"Occhio di Estion"-leyó Maka.

-Y tenemos suerte, está en italiano.

Maka se sonrió. Una de las asignaturas que habían tomado como optativo era la lengua italiana, no era difícil de entender y gracias a ellas tenían los mejores rendimientos escolares del colegio.

-"El Ojo de _Estion_".

-_Estion_ se supone era un Mago, hijo de una campesina virgen, bueno nadie cree su historia realmente porque en la Edad Media era herejía insinuar algún parecido con Jesús-dijo Tsubaki-mi madre me hablo de su historia y está directamente relacionada con los Íncubos-suspiro-me pregunto que hará este libro aquí, parece el original y debe tener a los menos unos 600 años.

-Esta es una biblioteca muy antigua, según se Death City es una ciudad que nació en el Medioevo ¿no? Tal vez, muchos escritos fueron traídos aquí por la gente que colonizó estas tierras y con el paso de los años no fueron llevados a museos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Me lo llevare a casa-le comunico Maka tomando el libro con sumo cuidado y envolviéndolo con su chaleco. Se quedo de pie mirando por los ventanales de la biblioteca-esta anocheciendo.

-Sea lo que sea que pase-murmuro Tsubaki-yo estoy contigo.

-Lo sé-la miro con tristeza-todo estará bien Tsubaki.

Ambas se miraron con comprensión, como sabiendo que tarde o temprano esas palabras dejarían de tener algún significado para las dos.

**Notas de la autora:**

Quiero agradecer a: mumi evans elric y Similing-chesire por sus reviews.

Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior, me costó un poquito escribirlo, pero aquí estamos. Podemos ver que Tsubaki no es una chica alejada del ocultismo, tiene bastante conocimiento debido a su madre, más adelante sabremos porque. También he dejado a entrever que a pesar de ser invisible aquel ser extraño que visita a Maka puede tocarla, lo que la confunde más porque no es capaz de verlo. Un hecho extraño para un demonio, porque se supone son seres hechos de espíritu, pero gracias a Tsubaki comprendemos que un Incubo no es cualquier demonio.

Espero puedan dejar reviews, acepto consejos! xD jejejeje

Nos vemos próximamente, intentare no demorar tanto la próxima vez.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

"_**Carmesí"**_


	3. Carmesí

_**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es la obra de arte escrita y dibujada por **__**Atsushi Ohkubo**__**. Tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá capítulos completamente Lemons, es decir, con alto contenido sexual explicito. Menores de edad por favor absténganse de leer o bien, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A quienes el Lemons no les guste, pues queda criterio de cada uno la lectura de este tipo de fic.**_

_**Por eso mismo tendrá Rating "M".**_

Espero puedan dejar reviews. El apoyo y las críticas solo hacen de nosotros mejores escritores. ¡Besos a todos!

_**CAPITULO I**_

"_**Carmesí"**_

-¿Escucharon los rumores?-pregunto una muchacha alta y delgada, vestida de forma elegante mientras su cabello rubio y sedoso estaba atado en una coleta alta.

-¡Sí!-respondió riendo la que parecía su hermana. Un poco más bajita, de cabello cortado en una melena y dorado como el trigo.

-El profesor Stein ha viajado fuera de Death City, pero mi padre no ha querido decirme porque-les comunico un muchacho vestido demasiado formal para un adolescente. Tenía el cabello negro atravesado por tres líneas en semicírculos horizontales de color blanco.

-¡Eso es lo extraño Kid, para un Dios como yo la salida de Stein no debería ser un misterio y no sé porque se ha ido!

-Black Star-murmuro Tsubaki preocupada por su amigo.

-Eres un escandaloso Black Star-le dijo Maka.

Black Star chillaba indignado encaramado en lo alto de un pilar mientras sus amigos lo miraban resignados. El viento agitaba su cabello celeste y el tatuaje de una estrella en su hombro se podía apreciar incluso desde tan alto. Se tambaleaba ligeramente augurando que en cualquier momento caería de ahí.

-¡Baja de ahí mono asimétrico!

-¡¿A quién llamas mono asimétrico?

-Pues a ti ¿a quién más?

-¿Qué acaso nunca van a dejar de pelearse?-pregunto Tsubaki a Maka, la rubia solo rio observándolos. Aunque pensaba en lo que había dicho Black, en eso tenía razón, las salidas de Stein no eran recurrentes, por lo menos no tan seguidas como iba sucediendo en los últimos meses-no hay nada extraño en sus salidas-le dijo Tsubaki adivinando sus pensamientos-además sabes que es hombre de investigaciones, debe estar buscando alguna nueva criatura que diseccionar.

-Si… puede ser.

-¿Maka?

-¿sí?

-Han seguido pasando cosas extrañas-le pregunto aprovechando que sus amigos seguían inmiscuidos en la pelea de Kid y Black Star.

Maka miro fijamente a su amiga-No mucho Tsubaki, se han detenido considerablemente. No te preocupes-le sonrió-no pasa nada.

-Que bueno-le dijo con entusiasmo, estoy feliz por eso.

Maka observo a lo lejos, las calles se dividían en sectores resguardados por algún oficial de policía que procuraba una protección para los transeúntes, Maka se sonrió con tristeza al observarlo ¿Cuándo sería que regresaría la normalidad a Death City?

Si bien los sueños se habían detenido, algunos fenómenos extraños venían sucediendo con cada vez mayor frecuencia. La tristeza volvió a dominar su mirada de ojos verdes cuando pudo divisar a lo lejos un muchacho, estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared, tenía la cabeza un poco gacha con el cabello largo, desordenado y muy blanco, el cual brillaba algo dorado a la luz del sol, vestía de negro, pantalones y una polera que delineaba su cuerpo bien formado sin exagerarlo. Lo vio levantar la cabeza y dejar al descubierto un rostro juvenil, se notaba mayor que ella, unos 22 o 23 años y era extremadamente guapo, pero sin duda fueron sus ojos los que la estremecieron al punto de sentir miedo, tanto miedo que se aferro al brazo de su mejor amiga quien la observo confundida por su repentina reacción.

-¿Maka?

El muchacho sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de ella, se movió de su lugar ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y volteando, se perdió en un callejón dejando a Maka sumida en el mismo terror que experimentaba en las noches.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que el grupo de amigos se separo siguiendo cada uno caminos distintos, aunque Maka y Tsubaki vivían solo dos cuadras de distancia. Cuando entro a su casa, Kami Albarn la esperaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, tenía la mirada pérdida y algo preocupada, cuando la vio llegar le sonrió y luego de una pequeña charla sobre el colegio Maka subió a su cuarto. Tenía toda la tarde para seguir traduciendo el Libro de Estion.

Definitivamente aquella era la noche más calurosa de lo que iba del verano, se encontraba nuevamente con su polerita de tirantes y su short sentada en su cama con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que hubiera visto a aquel extraño joven. Luego de los episodios anteriores, en las noches siguientes las escenas se repetían como si se tratasen de un sueño, pero ella sabía que estaba despierta cuando sucedían. En una de esas había gritado muy fuerte, pero aquella cosa no se había detenido como lo haría cualquiera y más aun, sus padres no acudieron a socorrerla. Sintiéndose desgraciada había intentado leer el libro de Nicoletto Boccelli _**"**__**Occhio **__**di Estion" **_sin embargo el libro estaba escrito en Italiano antiguo, una mescla de Latín con el italiano actual. Ponía mucho esfuerzo en traducirlo y muchas veces Tsubaki la ayudaba. Su amiga no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella y sabia que los sucesos que le relataba le afectaban a ella tanto como a la misma Maka, era por eso mismo que había comenzado a decirle que los extraños sucesos estaban remitiendo, aunque eso era una vil mentira, estaban empeorando si eso era posible.

No era fácil mentirle a Tsubaki, pero creía que estaba funcionando porque había dejado de estar tan nerviosa y sonreía mas seguido. Si hasta Black Star que era un despistado cuando se trataba de algo que no fuera el mismo se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía.

A veces se preguntaba ¿Cuanto más iba a soportar?

No quería preocupar a Tsubaki y a nadie, le había prometido a su mejor amiga contarle a sus padres, pero no quería hacerlo, su madre inevitablemente creería que algo estaba funcionando mal en su cabeza, algo que aun no descartaba y su padre, Dios bendito, su padre haría un escándalo de proporciones intentando encontrar al culpable de su sufrimiento sin encontrarlo porque era invisible.

Pero lo cierto es que cada vez era peor, como la noche anterior.

_Recordaba haber estado soñando, el hombre sin rostro de sus antiguas pesadillas estaba allí frente a ella en un claro de bosque, la cálida briza le mecía el cabello rubio y podía escuchar a la perfección la respiración del desconocido. Sabía lo que sucedería, lo sabía de antemano porque siempre era lo mismo. _

_El hombre sin rostro se acerco a ella. En la oscuridad no podía percibir nada de él, ni el color de su cabello, ni sus ojos, ni el tono de su piel, pero si podía oler su aroma embriagador, un aroma que no sabía con que asociar, solo podía distinguir la tenue esencia del sudor, pero lo demás, lo que lo hacía embriagador, era un completo misterio para ella._

_Intentó forcejear con él, pero no pudo. Se encontró de un momento a otro recostada sobre el pasto, inmovilizada por los fuertes brazos del hombre mientras este ejercía fuerza sobre sus piernas para separarlas y luego la penetraba moviéndose dentro de ella con una fuerza y agilidad pasmosa. _

_Debía odiarse por sentir placer._

_La Luna se abrió paso entre los arboles iluminando todo a su alrededor, percibió con algo más de nitidez el cuerpo firme del hombre que gemía sobre ella y luego unos ojos rojizos. Una sola palabra podía describirlos: __**Carmesí. **__Intensamente carmesí.___

_Entonces chillo asustada, esos ojos, los había visto antes._

Cuando despertó, la excitación y el placer no la habían abandonado, estaba semidesnuda sobre la cama y sentía los dedos de aquella cosa estimulando los puntos más sensibles de su sexo. Aquella fue la primera vez que sintió un orgasmo y se avergonzó por ello.

Cuando todo terminó se permitió llorar desconsoladamente debido a la impotencia y su propia debilidad por sentirse sucia al sentir placer. Pero no solo por eso, el miedo la consumía con lentitud al recordar esos ojos, ojos que había visto días atrás y que le pertenecían a aquel muchacho, terribles ojos rojos como la sangre.

Por eso ahora se encontraba con el libro apoyado en sus piernas traduciendo lo que Nicoletto tenía que decir sobre el Incubo.

"_Incubo es una terminología propia de los pensadores ilustrados, para un historiador como yo, alejado de la palabra de Dios misericordioso y_ _la__Chiesa Cattolica, Apostilica e Romana__ es una concepción de la idea de Demone y de su existencia. He recorrido Europa ilustrándome de viejos sabios, hállame yo en Alemania con el Monge Agustino Jacobo Schader, un literato eclesiástico que ha estudiado estos fenómenos._

_He de decir que en un principio háyame escéptico frente a estas elucubraciones, sin embargo, he visto en carne mía lo que estos seres repulsivos pueden hacer a las buenas mujeres de aquella respetable comarca. Primero se cuelan en la mente convirtiendo los pensamientos en ideas pecaminosas, alejados de Dios Padre omnipotente y luego van al lecho de la mujer en cuestión para caer en el pecado de la carne. Estos pecados se repiten en variadas ocasiones hasta que la semilla del mal crece en el lecho femenino."_

El italiano escribía realmente extraño, pero ella era una persona perseverante y después de traducir por más de 3 horas seguidas llego a algo que podía esclarecer más el asunto.

Nicolleto explicaba que el Incubo era un ser malicioso y perverso, que al parecer le gustaba atacar muchachas jóvenes y vírgenes, él creía que se debía al alma que no estaba corrompida aun con los placeres de la carne, decía que llegado el momento la victima sentía un sueño pesado y se quedaba dormida, en ese momento era cuando el Incubo atacaba. Recordó entonces todos los momentos en que su perverso visitante llegaba hasta ella, siempre estaba despierta sabiendo que él llegaría en cualquier momento.

Eso no se condecía con lo que Nicolleto explicaba. En una ocasión, relataba, se encontraba de camino a un pueblo cerca de Florencia junto a un amigo llamado Giano Di Olli, debido a la noticia del nacimiento de un niño deforme, un _"__Figlio del__Diavolo_". Al llegar ahí un Monge Luterano de nombre Ilia Krobski, que además era un exorcista o sanador, le explicaba que el Incubo se alimentaba de la energía de la muchacha incluso mientras esta cargaba en su vientre a la criatura, porque extrañamente los ataques no se habían detenido.

El luterano había descubierto tres características de un ataque Demoniaco de este tipo y era un método infalible para descubrirlo:

_**Posesión del tiempo y del espacio:**_ Así era como realizaba sus fechorías, sin límites de tiempo y lugar, por eso sus víctimas nunca era auxiliadas.

_**Invisibilidad:**_ Por regla general se mantenía oculto. Su víctima no podía verlo, pero si sentirlo. Rara vez tomaba su forma material y por lo general era para consumar el hecho.

_**Violaciones reiteradas**_: La única misión del Incubo era abusar sexualmente de sus víctimas. Según Nicolleto, los escritos de la antigüedad, incluso antes del Oscurantismo, concordaban que el objetivo al mantener relaciones sexuales era corromper tanto el cuerpo como el alma de la mujer, para así engendrar un hijo y finalmente hacerse poseedor de su alma y eso lo recalcaba varias veces en el libro describiendo a muchachas que el había conocido en sus viajes, niñas púberes y jóvenes en plena adolescencia que habían pasado por eso.

Cabía destacar que Nicolletto era un hombre terriblemente Católico, muy allegado a la Iglesia y a los ritos sacramentales. ¿Cuánto de lo que había leído debía creer? ¿Sería verdad todo aquello o no eran más que escritos de un fanático religioso? Y si realmente se trataba de un Incubo ¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso estaba condenada a ser violada en reiteras ocasiones hasta ser embarazada por algo que no podía ver?

No podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo.

Aun barajaba la posibilidad de la enfermedad mental y la prefería mil veces.

Miro la hora, ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que dormir, pasaban las 3 AM y debía admitir que lo había hecho a propósito, tal vez así el Incubo o lo que fuera no la molestaría si pasaba de la hora de los demonios, porque las 3 AM era la hora del Diablo o eso le había explicado Tsubaki.

Repentinamente escucho un ruido extraño que sin duda eran pisadas fuera de su habitación, por un momento pensó que su madre se había levantado, pero al no verla entrar a su cuarto se asusto, de pronto la puerta se abrió en un azote contra la pared, se sobresalto gritando y tapándose con la sabana debido al miedo.

-Que tonta-pensó de sí misma. De seguro alguna ventana había quedado abierta y una ráfaga de viento había azotado la puerta, en efecto, la silla mecedora se movió con gracia como si bailara. Se levanto y cerró la puerta, la silla seguía meciéndose cuando ella se acostó y se quedo dormida con el ruidito que provocaba al deslizarse por el suelo de madera.

Sus ojos rojizos la observaban dormir tan plácidamente que se sentía enternecido. La doncella era una chica linda, dulce, la típica buena amiga que a todos agradaba y de la que todos querían ser amigos, pero él no la había elegido por eso, su pureza virginal era sencillamente excitante tanto que no pensaba en otra cosa que en comenzar con su juego diabólico.

Él era un demonio de instintos explosivos, frágiles al desenfreno, estaba dominado por la lujuria y un arraigado sentido de pertenencia. Era un espíritu corrompido por la sed de placer sexual y utilizaba siempre las mismas artimañas con sus víctimas.

Primero implantaba en sus inocentes cabecitas sueños que despertaban el deseo e incrementaba la energía sexual de la que se alimentaba, luego gozaba con la confusión que les provocaba cuando él se presentaba en su estado invisible, solo para que ellas terminaran deseando más y más, porque era inevitable que desearan. Finalmente, cuando el deseo sexual estaba en su apogeo las poseía una y otra vez sin descanso. Porque un Incubo nunca descansa.

En los milenios que llevaba de existencia había yacido con pocas mujeres, todas vírgenes, porque tenía un afán de encontrar algo que llenara su alma, tardo ese mismo milenio para darse cuenta que no tenia alma, que no había nada que llenar.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿1000? ¿2000?

Los seres humanos no se daban cuenta realmente del tiempo que pasaba, dejaban de creer y es allí donde estaba el verdadero peligro, sus vidas banales se debatían en funestos accidentes de autos y noticias de políticos corruptos que intentan gobernar mientras los débiles sufrían el hambre y la pobreza, pero los seres humanos no comprendían realmente el precio que debían pagar por existir.

La vida realmente no significa nada, absolutamente nada.

Lo que a él le importaba era el alma, porque él se regía por sus impulsos, aquella cosa inmunda que gobierna su mente y lo hacía ser quien era. Un demonio. Y no uno cualquiera: Un Incubo, los hijos pródigos de los demonios que alguna vez hace milenios atrás pudieron copular con las hembras humanas.

Aun podía recordar los momentos de lujuria mas retorcidos de su historia. Debía admitir que sentía debilidad por las vírgenes, como aquella chica hace ya casi 600 años. Venían a su memoria la piel pálida y el largo cabello dorado que enmarcaba un rostro hermoso e infantil, una niña de mejillas sonrojadas que en esa época tenía 15 años. Estaba pronta a convertirse en monja, pero aun era novicia y dormía en una celda sola como todas las novicias.

La poseyó 6 días y 6 noches, atormentándola, haciéndola suya y riéndose del crucifijo que adornaba la cabecera de su cama mientras la chica gemía completamente entregada a él. Con el paso de los días el deterioro de la salud de la chica lo obligo a abandonarla, debía encontrar a alguien fuerte, alguien que pudiera darle el hijo que deseaba. Los de su raza buscaban no solo el placer del sexo y la idea de obtener almas fácilmente, sino también engendrar un hijo, un guerrero que heredara las habilidades del padre, nacería al mundo como algo que llaman "Mago" o "Bruja" y él deseaba eso para que entonces algún día el hijo prodigo regresara a él y entonces ya no estaría solo.

Claro que una vez lo intentó, pero fue un fracaso. Esta vez lo intentaría de nuevo y estaba seguro de que resultaría porque había elegido bien. Entonces una vez que su cometido estuviera asegurado, él se marcharía y la dejaría viviendo en su deshonra, jamás volvería a saber de ella hasta que regresara por el niño, si ella sufría, eso a él no le interesaba.

Los demonios no tienen alma.

Entonces, si eso era así ¿Por qué se sentía tan condenadamente extraño cuando asechaba a aquella chica? Maka Albarn, su nueva víctima, virgen e inocente, sobreprotegida por un padre que llegado el momento no podría ayudarla y amada por una madre ferviente en su fe, pero eso tampoco le ayudaría a proteger a su hija.

Se sonrió observándola. Su cuerpo esbelto y poco desarrollado era más propio de una niña de 13 años aunque él sabía que tenía 15, era una niña aun en todos los sentidos. Las sabanas se adherían a su cuerpo sudoroso producto de calor circundante y del sueño que él mismo había implantado en su mente.

Se acercó a ella y le quito las sabanas de encima, las lanzo sobre la silla mecedora en que minutos antes había estado meciéndose y se percato que la chica tenía su mano cerca del pubis. Estaba excitada y podía oler en el aire que el día por fin había llegado. Maka comenzaba su periodo más fértil.

Se sonrió subiéndose a la cama, ahora comenzaría la verdadera diversión.

_-I.N.C.U.B.O-_

¡Hola a todos! Bueno este capítulo no fue tan difícil de escribir. Debo decir que lo que más me costo fue el párrafo del libro, escribir como lo habría hecho un Italiano de la época con esas palabras medio rebuscadas y extrañas no fue tan fácil, me guie por escritos de juglares, espero que quedara más o menos bien.

Cabe destacar que en este capítulo se menciona a Stein, un viajero e investigador al parecer que a demás es doctor ¿Por qué viajara tanto? ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sabrán en el prox capitulo!

Uiii también por fin apareció el protagonista masculino de esta historia y no es un buen chico, mejor dicho, no es humano. A partir del próximo capítulo conoceremos su personalidad y quien es en definitiva, aunque ya podrán imaginarse de quien se trata por su descripción física. (*¬*)

Agradezco los reviews:

Mina inverse: Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y que encontraras interesante el tema con el que construí la trama. Estero este capítulo te gustara.

Saeko Evans: Sii! Esa es la idea, que de miedo y me alegra que lo consiguiera. Esta idea nació después de que vi una película de terror llamada "El Ente" me dedique a investigar días sobre este fenómeno y descubrí que muchas mujeres en el mundo juran y re juran que han sufrido ataques de este tipo O.O pensé que sería muy apropiado ahora que se acerca Halloween. Jejeje.

the-lady-of-darkness-97: Hola, que bueno que te ha gustado y lo encontraras padre. En cuanto al ocultismo, debo decir que también me gusta mucho, espero se vea reflejado en este fic. Saludos!

Meikyuu Buterfly: Que alegría que te gustara. Lo subi ahora por esa misma razón, va con Halloween. xD

Similing-chesire: Oh! Por favor dibújalo como incubo, el próximo capitulo va descrito como se ve el realmente, como es su apariencia demoniaca y me he relamido los labios muchas veces! Jajajaj Me encanta Soul, debo decir que esta es mi pareja favorita, él porque es tan sarcástico y ella porque a pesar de su forma de ser medio violenta se nota por lo menos en el manga que es bastante más ingenua que en el anime. Es una polaridad muy interesante.

mumi evans elric: Mumi-chan, ¿puedo llamarte así? Me ha sorprendido como no tienes idea tu review, pero tengo que decirte que me hace sentir muy orgullosa todas las palabras que me has dedicado, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. Si hay algo que me gusta hacer es leer y escribir, y lo que me has dicho solo me dan ganas de seguir haciéndolo xD Responderé a tus preguntas: La primero es si la jerarquía de demonios es Soldado, Corte y Emperador. Pues sí, más o menos, es una jerarquía aun más extensa basada una nobleza y en principados, legiones comandadas por príncipes, dónde a la cabeza está un Señor, en este caso un Emperador, algunos les llaman Satanás, Diablo, Lucifer, la verdad que en ocultismo esos son demonios aparte y el señor de los demonios en el Ángel Luzbel, un ángel que no debería perder su naturaleza. Y es así como lo veremos a lo largo del fic. En cuanto al Incubo, se trata de un demonio peligroso porque puede materializar un cuerpo humano, con todo lo que esto conlleva, en el caso del macho producir esperma y en la hembra recolectar esperma. En ocultismo se dice que la hembra no tiene la capacidad de engendrar hijos, por eso roba semen, en mi fic modificaremos eso un poco, ya lo veras. En cuanto a la pregunta sobre si el incubo puede o no llevarse al hijo o enamorarse, existen algunas mujeres que han relatado historias donde el incubo se ha enamorado de ellas. En este capítulo esclarecí una de tus preguntas, la de si se enamora de Maka tendrás que verlo a lo largo del fic xD Dios, Senpai Chrona me encanta, naturalmente aparecerá y tendrá un papel bastante importante. Jejejeje Bueno, creo que era eso. Espero este capítulo te gustara! Cariños!

Alina evans geass: Hola! Qué bueno que te gustara como relato el fic! Me gusta este estilo de escritura! Saludos!


	4. Susurros

_**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es la obra de arte escrita y dibujada por Atsushi Ohkubo. Tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá capítulos completamente Lemons, es decir, con alto contenido sexual explicito. Menores de edad por favor absténganse de leer o bien, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A quienes el Lemons no les guste, pues queda criterio de cada uno la lectura de este tipo de fic.**_

_**Por eso mismo tendrá Rating "M".**_

Espero puedan dejar reviews. El apoyo y las críticas solo hacen de nosotros mejores escritores. ¡Besos a todos!

_**CAPITULO III**_

"_**Susurros"**_

Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Miro el reloj asustada, las 3 AM otra vez, no podía moverse bien y las sabanas no estaban en su cama, se encontraban desparramadas sobre la silla mecedora en el fondo de su habitación. Intento enfocar su vista en medio de la oscuridad, pero no podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba todo sumido en el más profundo negro y aquello la hizo sofocarse de miedo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez estaría soñando, pero el hundimiento del colchón le indico que nuevamente estaba despierta y que su perverso visitante estaba allí con ella.

Un débil rayo de Luna se coló entre las hendiduras de las cortinas, iluminando parcialmente la cama, observo como en la sabana que cubría el colchón se marcaban unas manos grandes a medida que aquella cosa avanzaba hacia ella, este hecho de saberlo tan real le aterrorizo tanto que rogaba una y otra vez poder moverse. Las manos frías que ahora reconocía con tanta familiaridad, comenzaron a deshacerse de su pequeño short para dormir, deslizándolo por sus piernas con una lentitud que solo le hacía saber a Maka que el Incubo estaba disfrutando mucho de aquella situación.

De pronto recupero la movilidad. Había deseado tanto moverse para poder escapar que no perdió ni un solo momento. Se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta saliendo al poco iluminado pasillo.

-Maka…-escucho una voz. Aterrorizada se volteo y miro hacia la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Papá?-dio un paso tembloroso.

-Maka…

-Ya voy Papá-dijo sin pensar. Con miedo se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz. El pasillo seguía oscuro y mal iluminado gracias a la luz que entraba por una ventana redonda y bastante pequeña. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, veía las sombras nocturnas moviéndose alrededor como culebras que serpenteaban libremente por las paredes. Aun no entendía por qué no se echaba a correr hacia los brazos de su padre.

-Maka.

-¿Papá?-entró en la habitación de sus padres, pero ellos no estaban ahí. Entonces recordó que esa noche habían ido a una celebración en casa del padre de Kid. Shinigami-sama. No sabía exactamente el porqué, pero sus padres se habían mostrado bastante preocupados por aquella celebración.

"_No es una celebración"_ se dijo así misma _"algo está sucediendo"._ Se sintió terriblemente confundida.

-Maka…

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. Si sus padres no estaban, aquella voz no podía pertenecer a su padre. Entonces ¿Quién la llamaba?

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sentándose a los pies de la cama y escudriñando la oscuridad.

Entonces el televisor se encendió, dio un salto y trato de escapar por la puerta, pero el Incubo estaba allí, la tomó por la cintura y elevándola un poco del suelo la lanzo sobre la cama de sus padres, se golpeo levemente contra la cabecera de madera. El televisor se encendía y apagaba produciendo un chillido molesto hasta que al fin de apago definitivamente con un pequeño estallido y un leve olor a quemado.

Aquel Ente tenía un cuerpo material, lo pudo sentir algo mas frio que un humano normal y si no fuera por su invisibilidad habría creído que se trataba de un hombre como cualquier otro. Escucho el inconfundible sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un azote y lo sintió sobre ella sujetándole ambas muñecas con una sola mano y colocándolas por sobre su cabeza, se debatió luchando contra él, pero tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Se dio cuenta que de alguna forma la había inmovilizado, entonces le rasgo la polera de tirantes y luego sus pantaletas dejándola completamente desnuda.

Sintió un frio intenso en las muñecas y luego como eran amarradas invisiblemente a la cabecera de la cama dejando en plena libertad a aquel ser que la estaba haciendo sufrir, las cuerdas o lo que fueran, se enterraban en sus muñecas por el inútil intento de soltarse, porque ahora, aunque podía moverse nuevamente e intentar luchar contra el Incubo, estaba atada por algo demasiado poderoso como para poder escapar. No tenia salida alguna, se quedo allí aterrada con la certeza de que el Incubo había elegido esa noche como el principio de su calvario.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?" pensaba al sentir las manos frías acariciando sus rodillas deslizándose con delicadeza hacia la cara interior de sus muslos y abriéndole las piernas con tanta fuerza que le dolieron las articulaciones de la pelvis "¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

Unas lágrimas silenciosas caían de sus ojos. El miedo, la humillación y el hecho de que el Incubo eligiera la cama de sus padres para consumar su propósito, le hacían suponer que él se estaba burlando de ellos y de ella misma, de su intento de buscar protección y de verse ignorada por el destino que la había dejado sola aquella noche en casa.

La acariciaba otra vez en una suave masturbación que le hacía sentir tal oleada de placer que se arqueo en la cama sobre todo cuando sintió que este la penetraba con los dedos. Luego se froto contra ella, sentía el cuerpo desnudo, fibroso y suave de aquella criatura diabólica y escuchaba a la perfección su respiración en el oído.

"_Mía"_ murmuro una voz gélida tan real y varonil que le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Su aroma era embriagador y de seguro seria hermoso si estuviera en su estado materializado.

Aquella era la voz del Incubo, la voz que la llamaba en la oscuridad y tontamente había caído en su trampa pensando que era su padre. El miedo que había estado sintiendo y que la había abandonado un instante, regreso con tanta fuerza que por un minuto embotó sus sentidos. Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón bombeando sangre a cada rincón de su cuerpo a un ritmo desenfrenado. Agitó sus brazos sintiendo el dolor del firme agarre de aquellas manos como garfios, manos pertenecientes a una criatura sin alma.

Intento luchar nuevamente encontrando en su corazón una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, chillo aunque su intento de grito le traicionó, debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta que se apretaba cada vez mas. Su cuerpo le rogaba dejarse caer en el llanto, pero su orgullo le decía todo lo contrario.

"_Pase lo que pase, debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte"_

Él llevo sus manos gélidas hacia sus muslos, presionándolos con violencia en un intento de lograr que Maka mantuviera las piernas abiertas, entonces sintió algo frio, firme y duro penetrarla con evidente facilidad, deslizándose gracias a la humedad de su sexo. La chica gimoteo aterrorizada rogándole que se detuviera, lo sintió vacilar un momento, pero luego traspaso con una embestida suave el himen intacto que hasta ese momento representaba la virginidad que había robado a la muchacha.

¿Ahora qué es lo que podía hacer? ¿Cómo podría soportar todo aquello? Cerró los ojos con la intensión de no ver a la nada, queriendo comprender porque a ella le pasaba eso.

Ojos rojos fue lo primero que vio al abrir sus verdes orbes nuevamente y el dueño de esos ojos era la criatura más hermosa que ella había visto en toda su vida, aunque se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Entonces lo reconoció, estaba siendo violada por el albino que había visto pocos días atrás.

Tenía la piel bronceada, un cuerpo fibroso, firme y perfecto, ojos rojos como la sangre que a pesar del terror que la hacían sentir, le daban una sensación de inmensa y profunda soledad. Traía el cabello blanco bastante largo, liso y le caía por la espalda como una cascada hecha de seda, un flequillo desordenado le caía por la frente y cubría parcialmente sus bellos ojos. Detuvo su inspección en varios tatuajes que adornaban la piel de su brazos y hombros, para que luego un estremecimiento la precediera al notar un par de alas membranosas negras como la noche, extendidas en todo lo ancho de sus ser, casi como si los envolviera a ambos con ellas.

Si, el incubo era hermoso, casi ficticio como un sueño con el cuerpo sudoroso brillándole levemente ante la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche. ¿Cuándo la había encendido? Ella estaba segura de que hasta hacia un momento estaba apagada. Los ojos rojos del incubo la recorrieron sin ningún pudor mientras se movía sobre ella con movimientos bruscos intercalados de otros más lentos y suaves que arrancaban gemidos de placer de sus labios llenos. Él le sonrió con una mueca torcida mostrando un juego de dientes de tiburón.

-Soul-dijo-es el nombre del demonio que te hará mujer.

Seguía envistiéndola con la misma energía, fuerte y certero, sin duda y sin remordimiento.

-He esperado mucho por este momento-dijo con la voz gélida y aterciopelada por el placer. Aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas, causando que Maka gimiera por primera vez seguida por los jadeos animales que profería el incubo.

¿En qué comento había comenzado a sentir placer? Él la ultrajaba de la manera más humillante y salvaje, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan terriblemente excitada? El miedo la había abandonado de pronto sumiéndola en un estado de deseo constante y perturbador. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma al darse cuenta que no deseaba que él se detuviera. Que en realidad deseaba que el siguiera haciéndola sentir así, tan excitada y entregada para siempre. ¿Acaso ese era el hechizo del incubo, aquel deseo desorbitante producto de su belleza y del placer que generaba? O ¿era algo más que ella desconocía?

-¡Uhm, Uhm!-emitió Soul, el incubo entre gemidos mientras se desenfrenaba de pronto-Si…-Maka se estremeció aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana que cubría el colchón. Una sensación increíblemente eléctrica y maravillosa la invadió, extendiéndose por su cuerpo sudoroso mientras chillaba y se arqueaba aumentando el placer del incubo. Al principio no supo de que se trataba hasta que lo intuyó. Había tenido un orgasmo.

Soul se había detenido un momento observándola, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, su piel pálida se veía tersa y parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana, hermosa e irreal. Pero fueron sus labios entreabiertos, húmedos y rosáceos, los que le sedujeron de tal manera que no perdió tiempo en atraparlos y besarla de forma apasionada mientras reanudaba sus movimientos sin dejar de besarla. No se detuvo ni por un segundo a pensar que aquello era anormal en su conducta, él jamás, jamás besaba a sus víctimas, nunca les dedicaba alguna muestra de cariño ni entrelazaba sus dedos como lo hacía con Maka. Ni tampoco se quedaba.

La cama golpeaba contra la pared, pero su leve sonido no molestaba a nadie, ni siquiera a ellos mismos.

Un gemido gutural escapo de los labios de Soul mientras abrazaba a Maka que resoplaba inmersa en un nuevo orgasmo, se apego a ella escondiendo su bello rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su perfume mientras un fuego abrazador lo dominaba y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un fuego acompañado de la sensación más exquisita que se pueda experimentar. Intensa y poderosa, lo obligo a detenerse en una fuerte envestida antes de sentir que se derramaba dentro de la chica.

El grito que Maka había pensado soltar, fue acallado por los labios de Soul y ambos se besaban con locura, olvidando por completo que para ella, él era el demonio que la había obligado a tener relaciones sexuales con él y que ella, era una humana, una simple, pequeña e insignificante humana que de pronto lo hacía sentir lleno, completo y poderoso como nunca antes se había sentido.

Se separo un momento de ella y la observo, había miedo en sus ojos, pero también había determinación y algo que jamás había visto, que no podía reconocer. Nunca en sus cientos de años de existencia una mujer lo había mirado así, como si pudiera ver dentro de él, como si comprendiera.

Desde que la vio por primera vez supo que era la correcta, la había asechado por semanas, incluso algunos meses donde la visitaba brevemente para conocerla, conocer su familia, sus tradiciones, su forma de pensar, conocer sus debilidades y a través de ellos poder someterla.

Entonces tomó una decisión que transformaría su vida, esa mujer seria solo suya y si tenía que desafiar al infierno en pleno para tenerla, lo haría.

Porque él, el demonio Incubo más temido en "Les portes de l'enfer" (Las puertas del Infierno) por fin había encontrado a la única mujer digna de concebir un hijo suyo.

Albania era una Republica libre, de paisajes hermosos y caídas al océano de un espectacular tono turquesa. El sol se hallaba en lo alto de un mediodía despejado y el Doctor Frank Stein se encontraba sentado en la terraza de una lujosa casa estilo Tudor con balcón que daba hacia el mar.

-Mari-murmuro mirando fijamente a su acompañante. Había un cierto de preocupación en sus ojos grises-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Si-dijo simplemente una mujer bellísima de largo cabello dorado, tenía un extraño parche cubriendo uno de sus ojos y vestía un vestido simple, color rojo y un sombrero que le hacía juego-la información es fidedigna, puedes confiar en el informante como confías en mí.

-Eso es mucho decir-dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vamos, vamos… sabes que yo nunca te daría información falsa o errada.

-Lo sé.-se acomodo en su asiento y calando un puro desvió la mirada hacia el océano-suéltalo ya, esta espera me está poniendo nervioso.

-Cuatro.

Regreso violentamente su mirada hacia su acompañante-¿estás segura, mujer?

-Ya te lo dije Stein, estoy muy segura-chasqueo la lengua-eres tan caprichoso.

-Nada de eso, esto no es juego-dijo consternado-hace años que no sucedía algo así ¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes sean?

-La verdad es que según mi informante, son rebeldes, dos hembras y un macho jóvenes, además de un Conde.

-¡¿Un Conde en la tierra?-exclamó sorprendido.

-Eso es lo que dije.

-Eso empeora el asunto.

-¿Es por lo de Kami?

Stein la observo seriamente. Mari era mujer de mundo, ligada a las cosas bellas y los lujos, aparentaba ser una típica hija de nobles Albanos, superficial y nada hacendosa, pero Stein sabía que era de confianza, tal vez mas que muchos de los amigos que se había hecho en sus años de investigador.

-Si-dijo simplemente-hace unos meses comenzó a tener sueños, como los que tenía cuando era adolescente-Mari frunció el ceño-fuimos con el Director de Shibusen, Shinigami, sabes que estos temas se les da muy bien-ella solo asintió-entonces nos enteramos de algo perturbador, Shinigami sabe lo que hace cuando se interna en los bajos mundos y también sabe con quien hablar, la cosa es que… un antiguo enemigo de Kami a regresado y al parecer está detrás de su hija.

-No-murmuro Mari asustada.

-Eso paso hace muchos años atrás, pensamos que con el sello mi ahijada estaría a salvo, pero se ha roto, eso solo puede significar una cosa-dio una nueva calada a su puro-el pacto ha comenzado a correr, si no encontramos una manera de romperlo, Maka...

-Ni lo pienses-dijo Mari levantándose de su asiento. Stein la vio con curiosidad-reuniré al antiguo grupo, creo que es momento ¿no?

-Lo es.

Ambos de pie uno frente al otro se miraron sin decir palabras. No eran necesarias para comprender que lo que se avecinaba no era nada bueno. Nunca era algo bueno.

_-I.N.C.U.B.O-_

¡Hola a todos! Wooo antes que nada quiero disculparme por la tremenda demora. He tenido que trabajar mucho la verdad y no he tenido tiempo para completar este capítulo, espero me quedara bien y no dejara algunas nubes por ahí. Si no, háganmelo saber por favor. Bueno este capítulo marca el comienzo real de la historia, lo anterior es el preludio de un gran caos que espero lograr bien en el transcurso de la historia.

Por fin sabemos por qué Stein viajaba mucho. Al parecer él sabe cosas del pasado de los padres de Maka, del Bajo mundo y de Shinigami-sama.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que me han dejado, gracias a los ustedes nosotros seguimos escribiendo y llenando el mundo de color.

xD

Saludos y cariños.

_**Prox Capitulo:"Reverse"**_


	5. Reverse

_**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es la obra de arte escrita y dibujada por Atsushi Ohkubo. Tampoco sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contendrá capítulos completamente Lemons, es decir, con alto contenido sexual explicito. Menores de edad por favor absténganse de leer o bien, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. A quienes el Lemon no les guste, pues queda criterio de cada uno la lectura de este tipo de fic.**_

_**Por eso mismo tendrá Rating "M".**_

Espero puedan dejar reviews. El apoyo y las críticas solo hacen de nosotros mejores escritores. ¡Besos a todos!

_**CAPITULO III**_

"_**Reverse"**_

Black Star era un muchacho extraño y eso todos lo sabían, desde que había llegado a Shibusen solo un año atrás no había hecho más amigos: que la dulce Tsubaki, el obsesivo Kid, la risueña Patty, la Diva Liz y la estudiosa Maka Albarn. Esto era singular si pensamos que un año más tarde, Black Star era uno de los chicos más populares del Instituto.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, era un joven atlético, hasta cierto punto: guapo. Su personalidad egocéntrica granjeaba la admiración de las chicas a pesar de que era un completo idiota, claro, en palabras de Maka y un mono asimétrico de acuerdo a los razonamientos de su amigo Kid. Pero lo cierto es que era un amigo fiel y sobreprotector. Por eso se encontraba allí, en la terraza observando a la nada. Estaba preocupado.

Para quien le conociera, verlo de pie con la mirada perdida era algo tan poco común en él, como ver a Kid sin un ataque de simetría. Y su preocupación era muy justificada, algo andaba muy mal.

Primero: el secretismo tan propio del director y los altos funcionarios del instituto nunca fue un problema para nadie en realidad, sin embargo, este se había acentuado hasta un nivel que era algo exasperante, sobre todo porque Kid quien solía ser el más reservado del grupo estaba cada vez mas introvertido si eso era posible. Claro Black Star intuía que su amigo, el obseso de la simetría sabía algo que él no y a Black no le gustaba no saberlo.

En segundo lugar: estaba aquella conversación que había escuchado sin querer. Él no se consideraba del tipo que escucha conversaciones ajenas, pero esta era indudablemente importante y digna de sus oídos.

"_Maka estaba en peligro"_

¿Por quién?

Solo había escuchado una palabra, algo disfrazada por murmullos para que nadie escuchara, pero Black Star tenía buen oído, algo de lo que estaba profundamente orgulloso.

"_Oni" _

Claro, si cualquiera escuchara aquello solo podía ser atribuido a la asignatura de Folklor. La profesora Asuna era acérrima defensora del folklor japonés, sus clases estaban orientadas a mitos y leyendas de todo el mundo, desde los países nórdicos y sus creencias en Odín hasta los Yokai en Japón, debía admitir que adoraba la idea de la existencia de una hermosa mujer espíritu de la nieve como era la Yuki ona.

El asunto era que él conocía la palabra Oni muy bien y era utilizada para definir a un ser malvado, habitante del inframundo: un demonio.

Pero también, la profesora Asuna era experta en códigos y palabras clave.

Era tan predecible.

¿Así que de eso se trataba? Un demonio.

Observo hacia la lejanía percibiendo la presencia de una muchacha. Tsubaki era su mejor amiga y si había algo que la definiera era: percepción. Volteo a mirarla, era tan hermosa que le dolía el alma. El solo acariciar su rostro con su mirada le producía un dolor interno insoportable, habría deseado dejar de sentir lo que sentía por ella, sin embargo ya era tarde.

Porque más allá de la comprensión había algo que también hay que recordar: Black Star no era humano.

-Black Star-murmuro la chica y él le sonrió como si nada sucediera-estoy muy preocupada por Maka-él la miro sorprendido-la he notado muy extraña desde hace unos días.

-Yo también-dijo simplemente sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-¿Crees que algo le haya pasado?

"_No lo sé"_ pensó-tal vez solo se trate de los exámenes que están próximos, ya sabes cómo se pone.

-No lo creo-suspiro-de verdad Black, estoy asustada…

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…-agacho la cabeza ocultando su mirada. La verdad es que no debía decirle nada de esto a nadie, pero tenía que confiárselo a alguien, ella confiaba en todos sus amigos, pero Black era diferente, Black siempre sabia que hacer cuando todo parecía enredado-no debería decírtelo…

-Entonces no lo hagas-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No, tengo que hacerlo, desde hace unos meses Maka a estado soñando, soñando cosas que ella no quería soñar.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunto interesado.

-Cosas…-enrojeció-cosas de tipo sexual, si es que comprendes.

-A vaya-se sonrió Black Star-Maka no era tan inocente como pensaba.

-No es broma Black-dijo enojada reprendiendo a su amigo-yo también pensé que eran solo sueños, es normal después de todo somos adolescentes, pero luego… comenzó a pasarle cosas extrañas.

-¿Cosas extrañas?-pregunto perdiendo su sonrisa-¿Qué clase de cosas extrañas?

-Objetos que se mueven, despertar de sus sueños justo a las 3 AM, sentir que alguien… que alguien la tocaba.

Black Star retrocedió un paso. Eso no podía ser, no podía estar pasando.

-¿Te ha dicho algo más?

-No, dijo que se habían detenido, pero… no lo sé, no lo creo, pienso que ella no quiere preocuparme y esta ocultándomelo. Esta muy extraña, demasiado.

Black Star se acerco a ella y apoyo su mano grande y poderosa sobre el hombro de la chica-no te preocupes Tsubaki, hablaremos con ella, veremos que sucede. Estará bien-dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-Eso espero.

La congoja era tan evidente en el dulce rostro de su amiga que sintió rabia. El no iba a tolerar que Tsubaki sufriera, que Maka sufriera y que ninguno de sus amigos sufriera.

-Es un demonio estoy seguro-dijo Black Star a su acompañante-un Incubo.

-Eso lo empeora todo-contento el chico con sus ojos dorados serios.

-Me vas a decir de una vez que está pasando, sabes que no puedes excluirme si es que se trata de eso.

-Lo sé Black, pero…

-Nada de peros Death The Kid, dime que está pasando.

El chico de ojos dorados lo miro fijamente, suspiro y finalmente le pidió que lo siguiera. Se metieron en un aula vacía.

-Hemos recibido información fidedigna de que tres rebeldes liderados por un Conde han venido a la tierra, dos hembras y un macho, al parecer dos súcubos y un incubo.

-Eso es… es…

-Sí, lo sé Black, es extraño, casi improbable.

-No pueden materializarse en la tierra si no tienen suficiente energía, no se ha tenido registros de ataques desde el 1820.

-Por eso mismo es tan preocupante.

-Kid… creo que, creo que un incubo está molestando a Maka.

-¡¿Qué?-se exalto-porque no me dijiste eso antes que nada.

-Vamos hombre, no creerás que esperaba el momento oportuno para decírtelo y así lograr un poco mas de suspenso, no pensé que pudiera tener relación con lo que me has dicho, aunque ahora lo estoy dudando.

-Claro que tiene relación, Maka está en peligro.

-Ya lo sabía, escuche una conversación de la profesora Asuna con el padre de Maka.

-Black… tú fuiste uno de ellos.

Black Star palideció un momento, cada vez que lo recordaba sentía asco de si mismo-No tienes que recordármelo.

-Lo siento, pero no hay nadie mejor para ayudarnos que tu, mi padre estará de acuerdo, confía en ti.

-No confió mucho al enterarse de esta situación o habría acudido a mí.

-Estamos un poco alterados Black-suspiro-crees que… ¿ya ha pasado?

-No te lo puedo asegurar, el modus operandi de cada uno es distinto, pero te puedo decir que no será una experiencia agradable.

-Me lo temía, aun así…-lo miró fijamente-mi padre quiere cazarlos, esta clase de intrusión no puede ser permitida.

-Bien, si es que deseas mi ayuda, se de alguien que puede decirnos que está sucediendo.

-¿Es de confianza?

-Daria mi vida por asegurar que es de confianza y sabes que no soy persona que haga estos comentarios por nada.

-Excelente-Kid se sonrió observando a su amigo-necesito que por ahora esto quede entre tú y yo, mi padre tiene sus propias ideas.

Camino un paso sin apartar su mirada de la ventana, fuera el atardecer se hacía presente con sus colores anaranjados y violáceos.

-Hemos tenido paz durante muchos años y él cree que hay que erradicar lo que corrompe esta armonía mal ganada, yo creo en el Orden y el equilibrio Black, no creo que el exterminio sea la solución.

-No puedo decir quien está o no en lo correcto, pero si se trata de proteger a quienes amo, siempre daré lo mejor de mí.

-Sigues teniendo esa convicción y lealtad tan propia de tu raza.

-Solo que ahora está bien encaminada-se acercó a su amigo con paso firme-no te defraudare, averiguare que está pasando.

-Gracias… ahora debo regresar, mi padre está con los padres de Maka y Stein.

Black Star volteo bruscamente su cabeza con una mueca de desagrado.

-Stein dices.

-Si… vigilara a Maka ahora que retomara las clases.

-Eso solo entorpecerá mis movimientos.

-No te preocupes por él, sabe que eres el protegido de Shibusen y no te molestara.

-Eso espero, no se puede confiar en…-hizo una mueca de asco-los soldados de Dios.

I. N. C. U. B. O

Se encontraba de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello blanquecino meciéndose al viento. Shibusen era el hogar de cazadores, si bien se trataba de un colegio de humanos, el lado oculto del que casi nadie sabía, era que algunos de ellos se entrenaban como cazadores de demonios. Eran recibidos por el colegio desde pequeños y tratados casi con reverencia cuando estos cumplían el tiempo de formación.

Era una suerte para aquellos que morían en batalla, puesto que subían a la ciudad flotante, "Les Portes du Ciel" y se convertían en parte de las huestes celestiales comúnmente llamados Ángeles. Pocos de ellos bajaban a la tierra para convertirse en Guardianes y a estos se les llamaba Soldados de Dios.

Soul odiaba Shibusen, odiaba a los Cazadores y a los Soldados de Dios. Siglos atrás habían diezmado la población de demonios y Soul creía firmemente en el equilibrio, la libre existencia de dos razas, algo que lo había unido a quien ahora se encontraba frente a él.

-Es una locura.

-Lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo-le dijo acomodándose su chaqueta negra.

-Soul, por favor, sabes que podías haberte negado ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Esta es la única manera de poder lograr nuestro objetivo… él tiene razón.

-Aun así me preocupa.

-Pronto él lograra su venganza y nosotros seremos libres, confía en mí-dijo acariciando el rostro de su acompañante-todo estará bien.

Ella solo asintió, mientras la puerta se habría y dos personas entraban al salón.

Una de las razones de por la que Stein era conocido como el mejor cazador de demonios era su impredecible habilidad de ver el alma de las personas. Se decía que todo soldado de Dios tenía un don, algunos utilizaban la electricidad que extraían del ambiente, otros manejar a su voluntad la gravedad o destruir cosas con la mente, pero Stein, tenía el don más impresionante de todos y también el más cotizado.

Así que cuando vio el alma de aquellos dos adolescentes supo de inmediato que no eran humanos. Los habría cazado allí mismo de no ser por la mirada incesante de Shinigami-sama.

-Esta es Chrona Makenshi-dijo dirigiéndose a una chica delgadísima. Vestía de negro y tenía el cabello lila cortado de forma irregular y nada atractivo a la vista, sin embargo era de alma poderosa, turbia y ligeramente dividida en dos-y este es, Evans… Soul Evans-el chico solo se sonrió ante la mirada horrorizada de Stein.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo director?-miro nuevamente a Soul con los ojos desenfocados.

-¿Cuestionas mi decisión?

-Es un Incubo.

-Star también lo es y se ha rehabilitado, este también es un incubo en proceso de cambio.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso-Stein dio un paso observando al alvino-tu alma asquerosa bestia, está muy corrompida.

Soul gruño ante la notoria falta de respeto del profesor Stein, pero nada le dijo.

-Mi hermano no le hará daño a nadie-interrumpió de pronto la muchacha con un dejo de ira en su voz-si no confía en él, bien puedo encadenarlo para que usted se sienta más seguro.

-Chrona es una bruja de gran poder, nació como súcubo, pero durante siglos han intentado rehabilitarse y lo han logrado, así que Stein, no tolerare ningún tipo de discriminación o abuso de poder de tu parte contra ellos y esto-miro a los dos nuevos alumnos-va para ustedes también, cualquier falta, no importa de qué tipo, serán inmediatamente expulsados de Shibusen y entregados a "Les portes du ciel" ¿Me he explicado bien?

-Si señor-dijo Stein a regañadientes.

Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y aprobación. El director salió a paso lento del salón de la muerte y los dos demonios se mantuvieron detrás de Stein en un incomodo silencio.

-No sé porque Shinigami les ha permitido entrar en Shibusen, pero los tendré vigilados-dijo sin siquiera voltearse a verlos-están advertidos.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo lunático de siempre.

-La última vez que te vi te dije que no regresaras ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Evans?

-El Shinigami necesita ayuda, creo que entiendes-acaricio su cabello blanco observando la puerta.

-Mañana las clases comienzan a las 9 AM sean puntuales-dijo de mal humor y se fue dejando a ambos solos en medio del salón.

-Esto se pondrá interesante-murmuro Soul con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

I. N. C. U. B. O

Tsubaki conversaba animadamente con Black Star. Apenas entro al salón de clase le había notado intranquilo y hasta algo serio, era algo de qué preocuparse cuando todo el mundo sabía que Black no era una persona seria, aun así, no le costó mucho lograr que el muchacho regresara a ser el mismo de siempre. Por supuesto que Tsubaki no entendía porque lograba eso en su amigo y si lo supiera, no habría demorado en corresponder sus sentimientos.

Dirigió su mirada al profesor, el Doctor Stein parecía agobiado por algo y no reacciono hasta que tocaron a la puerta. Se mantuvo fuera un rato al tiempo que le escuchaban decir de mala gana un "Pasen" antes de que entraran dos personas totalmente desconocidas para ella, sin embargo se extrañó al sentir tensarse en su asiento a Maka, la que de repente había palidecido tanto, que creyó se desmayaría allí mismo.

-Sus nombres son Chrona Makenshi y Soul Evans, vienen de Inglaterra. Háganlos sentir a… gusto-los miro-ya pueden sentarse.

Tsubaki seguía inspeccionando el rostro pálido de su amiga, mientras esta tenía sus ojos estaban fijos en el muchacho. Los dos nuevos estudiantes se sentaron cerca de ellas y no mediaron palabra alguna, pero sabía que Maka se sentía terriblemente incomoda a su lado.

Black Star los miro con seriedad. Su observación de apenas unos minutos los llevo a una conclusión extraña y poco probable, pero no perdía nada en confírmalo-So... England?

Soul lo estudio un momento antes de sonreír torcidamente.

-Yes, England.

-Soy Black-le tendió la mano y ambos la estrecharon-esta es Tsubaki-presento a la chica, la que le saludo con una sonrisa bondadosa. Soul la miro de pies a cabeza y luego a Black Star, los gestos casi imperceptibles que el muchacho le mostraba casi lo hicieron reír. Asintió con elegancia y la saludo lo mas respetuosamente que su personalidad le permitía- y ella es Maka.

-Mucho gusto-dijo sonriente-Maka… que lindo nombre.

Tsubaki era una muchacha muy perceptiva, podía ver cuando alguien mentía o cuando algo no andaba bien. Sabía de antemano que algo extraño le pasaba a su mejor amiga, pero su actitud preocupante solo empeoraba el asunto. Tenía que saber que le pasaba o de lo contrario no podría estar tranquila, no podría ayudarla.

I. N. C. U. B. O

La clase había avanzado rápidamente y ya era la hora de almorzar. Black Star junto a Tsubaki se dirigían a paso raudo al comedor, si había algo que ponía de mal humor al muchacho, era tener demasiada hambre como para que su cerebro de concentrase, algo muy natural de su magnificencia según él. Maka intento alejarse de ellos ya que habían invitado a Soul y no quería estar cerca de él, los recuerdos de unas noches atrás la invadían cada vez que lo miraba. Así que se decidió ir hacia el lugar que pensó no se le ocurriría buscarla:La Azotea.

La Azotea, en realidad, era un cuarto precioso lleno de cuadros donde se podían apreciar paisajes del mundo. Era un salón de grandes dimensiones, estilo Isabelino y paneles de madera envejecida que le daba un aspecto muy gótico, una chimenea de mármol blanco dominaba todo el espacio límpido y luminoso, debido principalmente a una majestuosa terraza. Grandes tapices flamencos cubrían una puerta oculta que conducía a otra gran habitación. En un rincón cerca de los ventanales abiertos de par en par, se encontraba una cama rustica y maciza, de madera del color del Ebano, estaba cubierta por edredones esponjosos y blancos como la nieve que caían hasta el suelo. Un sofá antiguo, de formas delicadas y curvas se exhibía frente a la cama, como si tuviera vida propia. Diversos muebles decoraban todo a su alrededor matizando todo de colores terrestres y elegancia. Todo allí era un contraste, algo entre lo delicado y lo rudo, de colores sombríos y luminosos. Todo como una gran sinfonía de formas y colores que arrebataban murmullos de aprobación y satisfacción. Pero nadie más que ella conocía ese lugar, nadie iba allí.

Las teclas del viejo piano nunca habían sido tocadas, las colchas de la cama usadas o los accesorios del tocador femenino, utilizado alguna vez por la dama a la que le pertenecieran. Se pregunto una y mil veces si el director sabría de aquel lugar y estuvo segura de que su respuesta seria no, porque cada vez que se escondía allí, el ambiente se sentía a magia.

Por eso se extraño al sentir una presencia detrás de ella.

-¿Huyes de mi?-le pregunto con su voz aterciopelada. Se encontraba detrás, con una de sus manos jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello rubio. La muchacha no pudo hacer más que estremecerse aterrada por su cercanía-si… te escondías de mi, ya deberías saber que eso es imposible.

-Tu… ¿Qué? Te ves más…

-¿Joven? Pues si-dijo desordenándose el cabello blanco. En efecto, tenía una apariencia más juvenil, con el cabello notoriamente más corto. Aunque en su mirada, se podía vislumbrar al Soul demoniaco de 25 años que ella conocía-decidí venir aquí para tenerte más cerca.

-Pero no se supone que…

-¿Aparezco solo de noche?-ella asintió-pues es evidente que no. Nosotros estamos llenos de misterios, se han escrito leyendas y cantares, los seres humanos creen conocer los misterios del universo, pero en realidad no saben nada.

-Esto es, es una locura, nada de esto puede ser real-volteo cubriéndose el rostro con una mano como si estuviera muy cansada-debo estar imaginándolo.

-No imaginaste nada la otra noche-se rio al ver la mirada de perplejidad de la muchacha-no creíste eso cuando viste los rastros en tu cuerpo y en la ropa de cama.

-No puede ser, esto es mentira.

-Sabes que no lo es-dijo acercándose a ella y disfrutando de su confusión-has estado engañándote a ti misma y de paso preocupando a esa dulce muchacha que tienes por amiga.

-¡No te metas con Tsubaki!-grito de pronto acercándose a él y agarrándolo de la chaqueta. Su reacción sorprendió a Soul por un momento quien la alejo de él delicadamente.

-Vaya, vaya, tienes carácter después de todo-se sonrió de manera tan tierna que se veía demasiado siniestro para considerarlo algo bueno-esto se está poniendo interesante.

-No le hagas daño.

-No la tocare si eso es lo que te preocupa, si hay algo que nos define, es que solo nos interesamos en una presa, bueno aunque a veces se hacen excepciones-la miro fijamente-no querrás que haga excepciones ¿no?

La muchacha enmudeció observándolo, él era la criatura más perversa, vil, sínica y malvada que podía existir y aun así, a pesar de su maldad, ella no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? Porque mejor no te vas y me dejas tranquila.

-Ya te lo dije esa noche, tu eres la elegida para traer al mundo a mi heredero.

-No, me niego, yo no…

-Hablas demasiado Maka-la interrumpió mientras la sorprendía y poseía sus labios en un beso tierno y apasionado.

Ella cerró los ojos correspondiendo a un beso que no pensó que él le daría y que además, tenía un intenso sabor a fuego.

I. N. C. U. B. O

Bien, por fin subí un nuevo capítulo.

Esto es terrible, porque en estos meses perdí la inspiración con la que comencé a escribir este fic. Ustedes saben lo importante que es la inspiración para nosotros. Bueno, creo que se reflejara un poco en este capítulo, aunque espero que no. En cuanto a la historia ahora sabemos que algunos de nuestros personajes ocultan secretos que tienen mucho que ver con el mundo de los Habitantes de cielo y el infierno, además de Shibusen.

La aparición de Chrona es un enigma, la verdad ella no iba a aparecer aun, pero por alguna razón salió su nombre en mis personamientos y la plasme como un personaje algo distinto al original, aunque no tanto, un súcubo en proceso de redención ¿será realmente así? ¿Sera que Soul y Chrona de verdad están en proceso de redención?

**Un Spoiler:** Chrona es una de las claves de esta historia, pongan atención a todo lo que diga y haga.

Les dejo saludos y cariños. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

A los reviews: Gracias por su apoyo, algunas han intentado ver que pasa más adelante y de verdad que se están acercando bastante, espero que les guste este capítulo.

INTENTARE SUBIR CAPIS MAS SEGUIDO.


End file.
